Collinwood
of Collinwood in 1970.]] :This article is about Collinwood in "real time" which was built in 1795. For other instances, see Collinwood (1841 PT) and Collinwood (1970 PT) Collinwood was the primary home of the Collins family, located atop Widows' Hill in Collinsport, Maine. The house was built by Joshua Collins in the mid 1790s (386). It was still owned by the Collins family as late as 1971 (1198). Elizabeth Collins Stoddard successfully petitioned to have the property tax reduced due to most of the house being closed. The house was more of a liability than an asset and by 1967 it was the only Collins-owned property without a mortgage (42). The west wing of Collinwood was closed off in 1897 by Judith Collins Trask after her husband's death (884), but was at least partially reopened in 1970 (1071). This wing contained the bedroom suite of the second Quentin Collins, as well as the hidden playroom and stairway into time. The east wing of Collinwood was stated to have been closed off around 1916 (2), but later episodes stated that the east wing went out of use sometime before the year 1840 (1186). The east wing contained a parlour that served as an entrance into Parallel Time. In 1949, Elizabeth fired the entire staff of servants at the mansion and brought Matthew Morgan on as the sole employee to do all of the heavy work around the house, while the family did all the rest themselves (2, 6). Previously there had been many servants and governesses at Collinwood. The road leading up to Collinwood from town was steep with many turns. Matthew Morgan once crashed his car going down the hill, due to his bad brakes (13). Roger Collins also had an "accident" due to "bad brakes" (15). As reported by Marilyn Ross (pen name of W.E.D. "Dan" Ross) in one of "her" early "Dark Shadows" novels, the road from Collinwood to the main highway is two miles long, with another three miles along the highway to Collinsport. Collinwood was reputed to be haunted by Josette Collins as well as the widows who had frequented the hill in life (38). The house was haunted by the ghosts of Quentin Collins and Beth Chavez from 1968 to 1969 (646), and later by the ghosts of Gerard Stiles and Daphne Harridge from 1970 to 1971 until these latter two hauntings were erased from the time-line (1074, 1077, 1198). In 1967, the phone number at Collinwood was Collinsport 4099 (44, 899) or 7758 (651). Several episodes were set exclusively in Collinwood (4, 6, 18). Residents of Collinwood * Jeremiah Collins (originally stated, though contradicted on-screen in the 1795 flashback) * Joshua Collins (1795/96/97-1820) * Abigail Collins (1795/96) * Naomi Collins (1795/96/97) * Millicent Collins Forbes (1795/96/97-?) * Daniel Collins (1795-1840) * Countess Natalie DuPres (1795/96/97) * Josette Collins (1795/96/97) * Andre DuPres (1795/96/97) * Barnabas Collins (1795/96/97 for one day as a human, and later in the tower room as a vampire) * Suki Forbes (1795/96/97) * Ben Stokes (1795-1840) * Edith Collins (1840s-1897) * Gabriel Collins (1800s-1840) * Angelique Collins (1795/96/97 for one day, 1840 as Valerie Collins, 1897 as Angelique DuVal, 1968 as Cassandra Collins) * Edward Collins (late 1800s) * Judith Collins Trask (late 1800s) * Carl Collins (late 1800s) * Quentin Collins (late 1800s-1897, 1970 - ) * Laura Collins (1880s-18?? & 1897, 1950s-1967) * Jenny Collins (c1896-1897) * Jamison Collins (birth, 1880s-mid 1940s) * Nora Collins (birth, late 1880s-late 1890s, possibly longer) * Beth Chavez (c1896-1897) * Rachel Drummond (1897) * Dirk Wilkins (?-1897) * Rev. Gregory Trask (1897) * Charity Trask (1897) * Victor Fenn-Gibbon (1897) * Amanda Harris (1897) * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard (birth, 192?- ) * Carolyn Stoddard (1949- ) * Roger Collins (birth, 1957, 1966- ) * David Collins (birth, late 1950s- ) * Paul Stoddard (late 1940s-1949, 1970) * Victoria Winters (1795/96/97, 1966-1968) * Sarah Johnson (1967- ) * Jason McGuire (1967) * Willie Loomis (1967) * Dr Julia Hoffman (1840 as Dr Julia Hoffman Collins, 1967- ) * Harry Johnson (1968-1969) * Adam (1968) * Nicholas Blair (1968) * Amy Jennings (1968-1970) * Maggie Evans (1968- ) * Hallie Stokes (1970- ) Rooms There were forty rooms at Collinwood (2), including: * foyer * drawing room * basement * kitchen * Victoria's room * Elizabeth's room * Elizabeth's study * Roger's room * Roger's study * David's room * Carolyn's room * Julia's room * Willie’s room * Adam's room * Quentin's room * Storage room - outside of Quentin's room * Beth's room * Edward's room * Tower room * east wing parlor * playroom (likely not included in Elizabeth Collins Stoddard's count, as the playroom was magically hidden in the 20th century) Background information and notes * Collinwood was originally said to have been built in 1830 by Jeremiah Collins as a gift for his bride Josette (2, 5, 45); however it was later established that Collinwood was actually built in the 1790s funded by Joshua Collins with Jeremiah overseeing the construction. * The tree in the Collinwood-at-night establishing shot is the same height in 1795, 1897 and 1968. * In an alternate time-line, Collinwood was destroyed by zombies summoned by Gerard Stiles' ghost in 1970 (1109). The house was left in ruins, even into the year 1995 (1061). This time-line was prevented when Barnabas Collins, Dr. Julia Hoffman and Professor T. Eliot Stokes changed history in the year 1840 (1197, 1198). Appearances :The following is a list of appearances for the main Collinwood set, comprising the foyer/staircase and the drawing room. 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 25, 26, 27, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 210, 211, 212, 213, 214, 216, 217, 218, 219, 220, 222, 223, 224, 228, 1203 Category:Locations Category:Collinwood